Massive KHR Idea Dump!
by 1arigato
Summary: Several ideas and one-shots that went unfinished due to lack of time, plot changes in the manga, and more. Anyone is welcome to use these elements and/or the chapters themselves - just make sure to mention me! T to be safe...even though nothing is completed ;P
1. Describing

An unfinished one-shot of the Arcobaleno spending time with Tsuna, asking what he thought of the elements of the sky. Simply posted because my computer's getting wiped clean. ;^_^

"How would you describe Storm, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked off at the horizon.

"Storm. Passionate about what he does. Never stops attacking whatever is deemed danger."

The corners of his lips lifted as his eyes grew warm.

"As loyal as one can get."

Fong's mood seemed to go down when he noticed that it looked like Tsuna was describing someone, and it wasn't him.

"Me next, me next!" Skull jumped in, wanting to hear what the young Vongola had to say. "Describe Cloud!"

Tsuna never took his eyes off the setting sun.

"Independent. Stands with or away from people depending on how he feels…or how he's classified them. Fierce."

A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Fiercely _concerned_. He'll demand a spar whenever he finds out you're planning something stupid; the spar is to cover up that he wants to try and knock some sense into you because he's worried about you."

"What of the Sun?" Reborn asked, curious.

"Energetic. Simple-minded and never does things without full effort. _Loud_."

Here Tsuna winced in thinking of the person he was describing, but then a small smile softly appeared.

"Protective. Will go at lengths to keep you safe – even make amazingly unbelievable lies to prevent you from worrying."

"I have one thing I want you to describe," Aria said, and everyone wondered what she wanted to hear Tsuna describe.

"What do you think of the Sky?"

The air seemed to still as everyone waited for the brunette to reply.

"Treasures those close to it. Strong-willed." Tsuna paused for a moment. "I don't think I could be anything like them."

A few eyebrows rose at the last statement.

"Who were you exactly describing when you spoke of the Sky, Tsuna-san?" Aria asked.

Tsuna sighed. "I was thinking of what I knew of the Vongola Primo, you, your mother, and Yuni."

"You're forgetting one thing to describe the Sky as," Reborn stated.

Tsuna slightly tilted his head in question as he continued to watch the sunset.

"Ridiculously humble. Must come from his No-Good personality."

Tsuna suddenly whipped his head to face his tutor, and his face clearly showed he was surprised.

"I–I'm not really–" "–You don't give yourself enough credit, No Good-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"I agree," Aria said, and the other Arcobalenos nodded in agreement.

Tsuna was silent and his mouth was still slightly open in disbelief.

"Stop looking so surprised, Vongola, your kindness defies the usual statistics of human behavior," Verde even put in, and the brunette was surprised that the people around him shared the same opinion of him.


	2. Eyes

An unfinished one-shot of describing the eyes of the sky, or, Uni, Byakuran, and Tsuna. Simply posted because my computer's getting wiped clean. ;^_^

Byakuran's eyes were mauve, like the sky at dusk: as the last taste of Sun fades away and white pinpricks of light twinkle into existence. As the pale purple that leads to the inky blue of night, the colour coolly envelopes the world in its misleadingly delicate hands, interrupted only by the far-off stars of solar systems away.

Uni's eyes were periwinkle, like the midday sky, when the light of the Sun highlights the blueness of the sky so much that the atmosphere seems to be a solid block of blue. The midday sky is a bottomless lake of clear water, waiting for a playful hand to send ripples across its flawless surface. Even the tallest of skyscrapers truly don't pierce the sky, but rather bring one closer to the endlessness of the omniscient sky.

Tsuna's eyes were a passionate orange, like the sky at sunset, the bridge between the sky at day and the sky at night, when the rays of the Sun scatter colors on everything, revealing a spectrum of purples and reds and blues in clouds and puddles left of rain from yesterday. It's at sunset when the heavens open up, when liquid light pours from shapeless clouds and from behind trees, when the colours of sunset sent on concrete jungles of a city appear so vivid that one could touch them.


	3. Skull's Pride

Originally an idea of the Vongola X Generation going back in time and becoming mentors of the Arcobaleno. This was Hibari helping Skull find his "pride," as it was important in the Shimon Arc. Simply posted because my computer's getting wiped clean. ;^_^

"I can jump off bridges with only my helmet and jump through rings of fire without anything reassuring my safety! That's why I'm the world's greatest stuntman!" Skull's eyes shown with energy at conversing about a favorite topic. "Why?" Hibari asked. Skull smiled happily as he gave an honest answer, "Because it's exhilarating!" "And yet you allow yourself to get bullied." Hibari noted. Skull's face fell. "I.. I'm not scared at the face of danger, but when it comes to how to react to the world's best mafiosi... it's a ring of fire I'm not sure what I'll find on the other side."

"So you don't move."

"Yeah.." Skull ran a hand through his hair as he confessed, "I don't jump through the ring, so I just stay on the platform. I just follow what Reborn and the others tell me to do, because if I reacted any other way, I can't predict what will happen." Hibari sighed, "You allow yourself to get bullied because you know what's going to happen, therefore you don't prevent them from bullying you because you can't predict what will occur?" Skull fidgeted, "Yeah..."

Hibari closed his eyes.

The purple-haired mafioso reminded him of a once-middle-school brunette who could stand getting bullied and being called names by 99% of his school, but felt hopeless when it came to fighting mafioso. It was only when he was forced into a certain battle of wills did the brunette find something that helped make him THE legendary mafioso and boss.

_Omnivore..._

Hibari whispered the nickname so softly that Skull only knew his teacher said something because he saw the black-haired man let out a breath and move his lips. _'What did Hibari-sensei just say?'_ Skull asked himself, unsure if his teacher was speaking to him and waiting for a reply from Skull. What Hibari asked next with a normal tone of voice showed that Skull wasn't supposed to have heard him say something, so Skull let the event of Hibari whispering something with a soft voice slide.

"What is it?" "Huh?" "What is your pride?"

"P-Pride?" Skull echoed, confused.

Hibari opened his eyes, about to give a definition that would change Skull's life forever.

"Pride is.. something you can never surrender, something you can claim with your heart."

Skull looked down, thinking over what the raven-haired man told him.

_I'm the world's greatest stuntman! - I can jump off bridges with only my helmet.. - I can jump through rings of fire without anything reassuring my safety.. - ..because it's exhilirating!_

"Something I can never surrender.." Skull lifted his head, meeting Hibari straight in the eyes, "..Is my pride as the Number One Stuntman!"

Hibari smirked, "That's all I need to know."


End file.
